death_battle_fanon_wiki_en_espanolfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Infinite VS Necrozma
Infinite VS Necrozma es una Fanon Death Battle de EmperorDedede, presentando a Infinite de Sonic the Hedgehog y a Necrozma de Pokémon Descripción ¡Temporada 0 Episodio 1!' ¡'''Sonic the Hedgehog '''VS '''Pokémon! Estos dos tienen sus fuentes de poder en los cristales más poderosos de sus universos, ¿Pero cual es superior, El Ruby Fantasma o la Luz de los Pokemons Legendarios de Alola?'' Interludio Dedede: Hey Escargoon, ¿A que está bien tener un poco de libertad y no tener que hacerlo todo con las dificultades del blog? Escargoon: Pero... Si el blog y las páginas normales son lo mis-'' '''Dedede: ¡A callar Escargoon, tenemos una Death Battle en la que trabajar!' Escargoon: A si, y en esta hablaremos de los villanos de los juegos más recientes de Sonic y Pokémon. Dedede: Los cuales son malos/extraños pero que más da. Escargoon: Ya... Eso sobraba, bueno, 'Infinite, el poosedor del Ruby Fantasma.'' sketch-1565603266255.png|EmperorDedede '''Dedede: Y Necrozma, el Pokémon Prisma, el es Escargoon y yo soy Dedede. Sketch-1565603273214.png|EmperorDedede Escargoon: Y es nuestro trabajo analizar su armamento, armaduras y habilidades para saber quien ganaría... Una Death Battle. Infinite Demuestra que no es Debil en DEATH BATTLE! (*Se Escucha: Sonic Forces OST - Theme of Infinite*) thumb|center|601px 'Perfil' *Nombre: Infinite (Aunque su nombre real es desconocido) *Especie: Chacal Antropomórfico *Anteriormente conocido como el Mercenario Supremo *Creado por el Dr. Eggman *Fue originalmente llamado Zero *Puede crear literalmente cientos de cubos de energía *Líder de un escuadrón de enemigos de Sonic **Chaos, Shadow, Metal Sonic y Zavok (Aunque todos ellos son ilusiones creadas por el) *''"¡¡¡NO SOY DEBIL!!!"'' Escargoon: Hace mucho mucho tiempo, el Dr. Eggman descubrió una piedra preciosa llamada el Rubí Fantasma, de la cual oyó hablar un grupo de ladronas llamados el Escuadrón Chacal, el cual quiso hacerse con el Rubí. Dedede: Lo malo fue que el bueno de Eggman se protegió Spammeando un montón de robots los cuales pudieron con los chacales facilmente. Escargoon: Antes de eso, Infinite fue directo a atacar a Eggman, el cual fallo haciendo que este golpeara al Rubí Fantasma, teniendo una visión del mundo que deseaba. Dedede: ¿Un mundo con flores y maravilas? Escargoon: No, un mundo lleno de desolación y destrucción. Dedede: Aw. Escargoon: Eggman, el cual tambien vio tambien la visión de Infinite, aprovechó esto para que Infinite se le uniera, sin embargo, cuando este estaba vigilando las instalaciones de Eggman, Shadow llegó y le pateó tan fuerte el trasero que Infinite se traumó. Dedede: Y para querer ser más fuerte, el termino fusionandose con el Rubí, así derrotando con facilidad a Omega, el cual pasaba de camino de masacrar a un montón de secuaces del cabeza huevo. Escargoon: Despues de eso, Infinite se convirtió en la mano derecha de Eggman, y con el nuevo poder del Rubí Fantasma, el pudo derrotar a Sonic creando varios clones de sus antiguos enemigos, como lo són Zavok, Shadow, Metal Sonic y Chaos. Dedede: Después de que raptaran a Sonic, Eggman pudo conquistar el 99% del Planeta, espera... ¿Porque el 99%?, ¿Es que Eggman tenia pereza por conquistar todo el Planeta o que? Escargoon: Parece que si, bueno, aunque Eggman e Infinite conquistaron el 99% del Planeta aún existía un 1% que se revelaba ante el Imperio, estos era-'' '''Dedede: ¡Los Rebeldes!' Escarggon: La Resistencia... Dedede: Oh, se copiaron demasiado de las Guerras de las Galaxias, en fín, Pues al final esa Resistencia eran más bien inútiles, pues Infinite le pateó el culo a un escuadrón entero. Escargoon: Entre unos de los supervivientes se encontraban el Avatar, al cual Infinite dejó vivir ya que este quiso oir sus gritos aterrorizados para reír de una forma sádica. Dedede: Gran Error... Escargoon: Bueno, antes de que masacraran a Infinite al final, este quiso mandar un "Mensajito" a la Resistencia al intentar acabar con Silver. Dedede: Pero por suerte, Sonic (El cual no sabemos como escapó :v) salvó a Silver y se dispuso a enfrentar a Infinite, pero antes de eso Sonic se puso a preguntarle cosas gays a Infinite como su color favorito o si le gustan los paseos románticos por la playa. :v Escargoon: Despues de dejar que Sonic se escapara, Infinite se reunió con Eggman en Green Hill, donde le confirmó a Eggman que Sonic no sería una preocupación. Dedede: Gran Error... Otra vez. Escargoon: Más tarde, la Resistencia ataca a la ciudad capital de Eggman, Metropolis, cuan-'' '''Dedede: Wowowowo... ¿Metropolis?, ¿No es esa la ciudad de Superman?' Escargoon: Emmm... No es exactamente esa Metropol''-'' '''Dedede: ¡¿Y que estaría haciendo Superman?! ¿Tomandose unas vacaciones en Krypton? Escargoon: *Suspira*... Este ataque dejó en caos al Eggman Empire, el cual perdió almenos un 80% de sus tropas, Infinite y Eggman (Y los robots pendejos esos, rojo y amarillo) decidieron refugiarse en el Death Egg, el cual fue destruido por la Resistencia ya que allí se encontraba la fuente de poder del Rubí Fantasma. Dedede: Eggman se acordó de que hizo una copia de seguridad en el sotano de Metropolis, pero antes se deshizo de Sonic y el Avatar envíandolos al Null Space con el Rubí, si se lo preguntan el Null Space es un espacio lleno de cuadrados... COMO EN EL MINECRA-''' ''Escargoon: PERO consiguieron escapar de allí y pillar con la guardia baja a ambos Eggman e Infinite los cuales h-'' '''Dedede: Huyeron como unas nenazas. Escargoon: Estos y el resto de fuerzas de Eggman se reunen en la Eggman Empire Fortress, la cual la Resistencia tambien destryen la Resistencia. Dedede: Al final Sonic y el Avatar derrotan a Infinite con el poder de la amistad, lo cual hace que Infinite no se sienta muy bien y desaparezca dentro de la fortaleza, para que luego más tarde el Hombre Huevo salga con un Eggman Robótico potenciado por el Rubí Fantasma. Escargoon: Despues de eso, no se supo muy bien que pasó con Infinite. Dedede: ¡Yo tengo una teoría!... Infinite nunca existió... Escargoon:... No se si reir o llorar... 'Poderes y Armas' *Habilidades Físicas Sobrehumanas *Experimentado en Combate Cuerpo a Cuerpo *Vuelo/Levitación *Creación de Ilusiones **Puede crear replicas de antiguos enemigos de Sonic: ***Shadow ***Metal Sonic ***Chaos ***Zavok *Manipulación de Energía **Puede crear Cubos de Energía *Manipulación de la Gravedad *Alteración de Tamaño *Teletransportación *Deconstrucción del Cuerpo *Null Space *Espada Roja *Phantom Ruby GeRh0sK.png|Réplicas de Shadow, Metal Sonic, Chaos y Zavok nsu3Lj.gif|Creación de Ilusiones 3jid2v.gif|Manipulación de Energía wAV4dZ.gif|Cubos de Energía CVqqn-.gif|Manipulación de la Gravedad JRk30k.gif|Alteración de Tamaño 5Qc8uh.gif|Teletransportación hleTmG.gif|Deconstrucción del Cuerpo fu1QP6.gif|Null Space FlR2eF8.png|Espada Roja PhantomRubyComic.png|Phantom Ruby Escargoon: Infinite posee una gran gama de habilidades y armas, entre las cuales estan sus habilidades físicas sobrehumanas, como Super Fuerza al poder mandar a Sonic contra un edificio de una patada, su velocidad al ser capaz de reaccionar a los ataques de Sonic, y una gran durabilidad al poder sobrevivir a ataques combinados de Sonic y el Avatar. Dedede: El tipo tambien es experto en combate, ya que pudo con Sonic en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo en su primer encuentro, y puede volar gracias al poder del Rubí Fantasma. Escargoon: Infinite tambien es capaz de volar más al la misma velocidad que Sonic y Silver, tambien puede crear ilusiones con el Rubí, como son robots, seres vivos, misiles, e incluso un Sol en miniatura. Dedede: Y no, estas ilusiones no sn como los clones de Naputo, estos no se desvanecen a tocarlo ya que estos poseen la misma masa que a lo que imitan, oh, y tambien puede crear a los cuatro mayores capullos del Sonic-verso, un clon de Shadow, uno de Metal Sonic, uno de Zavok y otro de Chaos... ¡Y con sus mismas habilidades físicas y todo! Escargoon: Infinite tambien es capaz de manipular la materia al poder lanzar rayos de nergía, cubrirse con aura que al parecer potencia su fuerza, y pudo crear una explosion tan fuerte como para noquear a Rouge, Shadow, Silver, Sonic Clásico, a Sonic Moderno y su banda para luego mandarlos a volar. Dedede: Infinite tambien puede crear un montón de Cubos rojos los cuales usa para crear misiles, barricadas para protegerse, bolas de pinchos, torretas y demás cosas raras. Escargoon: Infinite tambien es capaz de manipular la gravedad, pudiendo elevar a los personajes que esten en tierra al aire o para girar verticalmente las plataformas o lugares. Dedede: ¡Y se puede hacer gigante! Tambien siendo capaz de agrandar a sus réplicas... Imaginate ese sol en miniatura pero entonces convertido en un Sol de verdad... ESO LO HARÍA NIVEL ESTRE-''' Escargoon: Y tambien es capaz de deconstruir su cuerpo en un montón de cubos rojos para moverse de un lugar a otro o para escapar de un oponente, y tambien puede teletransportarse a cortas distancias en un momento. '''Dedede: Y tambien puede usar Null Space, con el cual Infinite lanza un Agujero Negro, el cual parece que es ineviatble al igual que el Tunas y que se lo traga todo, la única forma conocida de escapar de el es correr to madres. Escargoon: Entre su armamento podemos destacar la espada que usaba cuando era un mercenario, la cual se quedo obsoleta cuando entro en contacto con el Rubí, y al propio Rubí Fantasma, con este, Infinite puede desgarrar la estructura del Espacio-Tiempo, controlar la gravedad, y basicamente todo lo que dijimos anteriormente. 'Hazañas' *Derrotó sin esfuerzo a Omega E-123, Sonic y Silver *Antes de que tuviera el Rubí Fantasma en su poder, pudo cortar a robots en dos con facilidad *Rompió un muro al lanzar a Sonic contra el *Tails declaró que Infinite es más rápido que Sonic en base, el cual es MHS+ *Puede esquivar los rayos de Omega *Capaz de agauntar golpes de Shadow, Silver, Sonic y Avatar *Aguantó un golpe conjunto de ambos Sonic y Avatar Escargoon: Infinite también logró grandes hazañas, el derrotó con facilidad a Omega, Sonic y Silver. Dedede: Y recordemos que Sonic pudo destruir una estalagmita de 46, 726, 976-Toneladas de TNT, lo justo como para destruir una ciudad. Escargoon: Tails declaró que Infinite era más rápido que el erizo, el cual ya sabemos que es capaz de correr más rápido que la luz, lo cual se confirmó en una guía oficial y porque Sonic puede esquivar laseres, pero la gente nunca recuerda esto ultimo... Ya desmentiremos esto despues. Dedede: Infinite también es muy resistente, ya que este tipo puede resistir una paliza del Edge Lord, Silver, y Sonic junto el Avatar, los cuales tuvieron que unirse para vencerlo, así también aguantando un ataque conjunto de ambos. Escargoon: Infinite pudo esquivar los rayos láser de Omega, e incluso antes de poseer el Ruby Fantasma el tenía la capacidad de cortar robots con suma facilidad, e incluso el puede invocar un pequeño sol el cual según el reduciría el planeta a cenizas, mientras que esto podría ser cierto, la magnitud de ese Sol no es muy grande, siendo solo del tamaño de un edificio, al mismo tiempo que no es una estrella de verdad. Dedede: Con lo de reducir el planeta a cenizas creo que sería como con el meteorito que mató a los dinosaurios, no destruyó el planeta, solo provocó una reacción en cadena que mató a los seres vivos, como volcanes y gases, como los que te hechas tu :3 Escargoon: Ugh.... Bueno, Infinite también pudo noquear a casi toda la resistencia con una simple emanación de energía, poniéndolo muy por encima de los personajes en sus formas normales del Sonic-Verso, los cuales son nivel ciudad. 'Debilidades' *Increíblemente arrogante y confiado *Las réplicas se desvanecen una cantidad considerable de daño *Se cabrea cuando le llaman "Débil" *Muy sádico, disfrutando con la muerte de sus oponentes *Personajes muy rápidos pueden escapar del Null Space *Si usa un ataque específico (Ex. El Mini Sol) se agotará la energía del Rubí, lo cual hará que Infinite tenga que recargar su poder *El Rubí Fantasma solo funciona con la ayuda del Death Egg o la Eggman Empire Fortress *Débil Escargoon: Aun así, Infinite sigue teniendo sus debilidades, el es demasiado arrogante y confiado, despreciando a sus rivales, lo cual le ha dado varios... sustos. Dedede: El también suele cabrearse cuando oye la palabra débil, ademas de lo sádico que es, disfrutando con los gritos de sus victimas, lo cual puede drale una ventaja aal oponente. Escargoon: Y el Rubí Fantasma tiene varias debilidades, si se usa una técnica muy poderosa la energía de este se agotará e Infinite tendrá que recargarlo, además que el Rubí solo funciona con la ayuda externa del Death Egg o la Eggman Empire Fortress, así que, si los dos se destruyen, adios poderes. Dedede: Y sus réplicas de furros se desvanecerán si se les hace mucha pupa, e incluso tienen las mismas debilidades que los originales. Escargoon: Pero aun así, Infinite a demostrado ser una amenaza letal para el planeta... Al mismo tiempo que demostró que no era debil. Dedede: ¿¡DEBIL?! Infinite: ''Ese día, me deshice de mi horrible rostro. Y dejé de ser mi antiguo yo, el que era tan débil, para convertirme en alguien más fuerte. Y luego, al fin... obtuve el poder. El poder de hacer que todos cedan a mi voluntad. Yo... yo... ¡RENACÍ!'' Extra Creditos a vh1660924 por la información de Infinite Necrozma Roba la Luz en DEATH BATTLE! (*Se Escucha: Pokémon Ultra Sun & Moon - Necrozma Theme*) thumb|center|601px 'Perfil' *Altura: 2,4 m *Peso: 230 kg *Género: Sin Género *Tipo: Psíquico *Clasificación: Pokémon Prisma *Posible Ultraente Dedede: Ah, la Séptima Generación, ¿Quien iba a decir que un juego a lo Hawai 5.0 iba a ser tan bueno? Escargoon: Tu no, por supuesto. Dedede: ¡Eh! Escargoon: Pero ya que como Necrozma casi no tiene protagonismo en el primer juego, nos centraremos en los Remakes: Ultra Sol y Luna. Dedede: Que son basicamente la misma historia que en el Sol y Luna solo que Necrozma aparece para joderte cuando vas a transformar a Cosmog en un Legendario. Escargoon: Eso... Es correcto... Dedede: ¿Ves? Se más que tu. Escargoon: *Suspira*, dejando su historia de lado, se cree que Necrozma estaba dormido en la tierra, y que vino desde otro mundo en la antigüedad. Dedede: Además que, al parecer su fuente de energía es la luz lunar, por eso absorbió a Lunala, bastante obvio, ¿No? Y además su mal genio, ya que el tío siempre esta lanzando rashos laser como si fuera una bola de discoteca. Escargoon: ¿Bola de Discoteca..? Dedede: ¿Has probado a dispararle a una bola de esas con un láser? Escargoon: A si.. 'Poderes y Habilidades' *Ultraumbrales *Absrobción de la Luz *Armadura Prisma *Luz Lunar *Sol Matinal *Rayo Carga *Disparo Espejo *Garra Metal *Confusión *Cuchillada *Poder Reserva *Pedrada *Tajo Umbrío *Gravedad *Psicocorte *Joya de luz *Aligerar *Trampa rocas *Defensa férrea *Estrujón *Láser prisma *Forma Melena Crepuscular **Meteoimpacto *Forma Alas del Alba **Rayo Umbrío *Ultra Necrozma dbu3eec-2804b3d3-7e79-4f74-9b35-2270c08abf1d.gif|Ultraumbrales toLKrYD.png|Armadura Prisma Moonlight.png|Luz Lunar Morning Sun.png|Sol Matinal Charge_Beam_VI_2.png|Rayo Carga Mirror_Shot_V.png|Disparo Espejo Metal_Claw_V.png|Garra Metal Confusion_VI.png|Confusión Slash.png|Cuchillada Stored_Power_2.png|Poder Reserva Rock_Blast.png|Pedrada Night_Slash.png|Tajo Umbrío Gravity_VI.png|Gravedad Psicocorte_XY.png|Psicocorte Power_Gem.png|Joya de Luz Autotomize_V.png|Aligerar Stealth_Rock_VI.png|Trampa rocas 300px-Iron_Defense_VII.png|Defensa férrea Wring_Out_V.png|Estrujón dbtc268-2a91b8ff-d470-4022-b57d-5479e246febc.gif|Láser Prisma Pokemon-Ultra-Sol-Luna-131017-002.jpg|Forma Melena Crepuscular y Forma Alas del Alba Ultra.Necrozma.full.2466337.png|Ultra Necrozma Escargoon: Entre la gran variedad de sus habilidades podemos encontrar su capacidad de crear Ultraumbrales, unos pasajes entre el espacio-tiempo, con los cuales el puede viajar por el Ultra Espacio libremente. Dedede: Necrozma también puede absorber la luz, lo cual lo hace para subsistir y hacerse más fuerte. Escargoon: La habilidad de Necrozma, Armadura Prisma, la cual reduce en 1/4 el daño recibido de ataques supereficaces como son los ataques de tipo fantasma, siniestro y bicho. Dedede: Ahora pasemos a sus movimientos, entre los que tenemos a Luz Lunar, con este movimiento Necrozma recupera un porrón de Puntos de Salud, pero esto depende de el clima, el día, y más chorradas. Escargoon: Tambien esta Sol Matinal, el cual es basicamente Luz Lunar pero que recupera más PS por el día, mientras que Luz Lunar es más eficaz por la noche. Dedede: Empezando ya por los movimientos de verdad, tenemos Rayo Carga, con el cual Necrozma lanza una rayo láser, pero eléctrico. Escargoon: Con Disparo Espejo Necrozma primero carga energía llenandose de un explendor para luego lanzar un rayo, el efecto secundario de este movimiento es la probabilidad de bajar la precisón del oponente un 30%. Dedede: Con Garra Metal, Necrozma rasga al oponente con unas cuchilladas metálicas, si, os preguntareis como un ser hecho de luz puede arañar como lo sería alguien como Empoleon, Scrizor o Weavile, pero es Pokémon asi queee... Escargoon: Al ser un Pokémon de tipo psiquico Necrozma puede usar confusión, con el cual este lanza sondas (O algo así) a su oponente, tambien existe la probabilidad de que el oponente se confunda... Obviamente, por algo el ataque se llama confusión. Dedede: Con Cuchillada Necrozma apuñala a su oponente, con Poder Reserva Necrozma aumenta sus estadísticas y con Pedrada Necrozma lanza entre 2 o 5 pedrazos al oponente. Escargoon: Con Tajo Umbrío el acuchilla a su oponente... pero de tipo siniestro, con Gravedad Necrozma puede manipular el terreno para que las ventajas de los Pokémon de tipo volador desaparezcan (Como por ejemplo los ataques de tipo Tietrra) y con Psicocorte lanza una onda de energía con la cual corta al oponente. Dedede: Con Joya de Luz Necrozma hace levitar varios cristales para luego anzar un pedazo de rayo láser, con Aligerar Necrozma adelgaza hasta tener 100 kg, no es un peso adecuado pero adelgaza :v Escargoon: Con Trampa Rocas Necrozma lanza varias piedras al campo del oponente, el cual al entrar en contacto con estas se dañará... obviamente otra vez, con Defensa férrea Necrozma aumenta su resistencia dos niveles y con Estrujón Necrozma estruja a sus oponentes... Obviamente ooootra vez. Dedede: Y acabamos con el movimiento especial de Necrozma, Láser Prisma en el cual Necrozma lanza un montón de rayos a si piu piu y pasamos a sus formas especiales... por fin. Escargoon: Necrozma obtiene la forma Melena Crespuscular al fusionarse con Solgaleo, con esta nueva forma Necrozma se obtiene el tipo metal, ademas de que continua teniendo la habilidad de Armadura Prisma y adquiere un movimiento nuevo, Meteoimpacto. Dedede: Necrozma consigue su forma de Alas del Alba al fusionarse con Lunala, el cual se vuelve un fantasma, sigue con la misma habilidad y ahora puede realizar Rayo Umbrío, ¡Ahora hablemos sobre el grandote, Ultra Necrozma! Escargoon: Al usar el Ultranecrostal Z en tanto Melena Crepuscular como Alas de Alba Necrozma obtiene su forma final, Ultra Necrozma. Dedede: ¡Hey, ya dije eso! Escargoon: Necrozma se puede transformar en Ultra Necrozma a partir de las anteriores formas, ya sea la Crepuscular o la de Alas del Alba, llevando equipado el Ultranecrostal Z en combate, en esta forma Necrozma consigue una nueva habilidad, Neurofuerza, la cual potencia los movimientos super eficaces contra el oponente. Dedede: Ultra Necrozma también consigue dos movimientos de tipo Dragón, al ser de ese tipo obviamente :v, los cuales son Pulso Dragón (Con el cual Necrozma lanza una ráfaga de magia Dragon o algo así) y Enfado (Necrozma se enfada y le tira la Xbox a su oponente :V), también puede usar su Movimiento Z, Light that burns the sky, con el cual Ultra Necrozma básicamente le lanza una Genki Dama a su oponente. 'Hazañas' *Superior a Solgaleo y Lunala incluso en forma base *Comparable a varios Ultraentes *Provee luz Ultra Megaopolis *Puede moverse a cientos de veces la velocidad de la luz gracias a los Ultraumbrales *Pudo Alumbrar todo el Ultra Espacio *Derrotó fácilmente a Guzma y Lusamine Escargoon: Necrozma también ha podido derrotar a Solgaleo y Lunala (Dependiendo del juego) fácilmente, y eso que ambos Solgaleo y Lunala son capaces de enfrentarse a los 4 Tapus sin problemas, los cuales pudieron hacer frente a los Ultraentes. Dedede: Para ahorraros un Scaling que no llega a ninguna parte todos escalan a Zygarde, un Planet Buster, ya que la región de Alola y todos sus Pokémons estaban amenazados por la presencia de los Ultraentes, además de que por alguna forma Solgaleo y Lunala son comparables a Yveltal y Xerneas, dos Planet Busters. Escargoon: Añadiendo a eso tenemos a Guzzlord, un Ultraente el cual es capaz de devorar montañas y beber mares, el cual es superado por Necrozma, Necrozma también puede moverse a 1.432-3.545 años luz gracias a su capacidad de desplazarse con los Ultraumbrales. Dedede: Necrozma también derrotó a Guzmán y Lusamine sin ningún esfuerzo, lo cual no me sorprende sobre Guzmán la verdad, ya que Psíquico>Veneno, además que Necrozma al absorber la luz de Solgaleo y Necrozma pudo alumbrar todo el Ultra Espacio, es decir, todo un Sistema Solar, ya que era de ese tamaño. Escargoon: Añadiéndole a eso, Necrozma también pudo proveer luz a toda Ultra Megaopolis. 'Debilidades' *Los ataques de tipo Bicho, Siniestro y Fantasma **Aunque la Armadura Prisma le ayuda a resistir estos ataques perfectamente *Es más frágil como Ultra Necrozma *Necesita alimentarse de luz Escargoon: Pero Necrozma, al igual que el resto de Pokémons tiene sus debilidades de la tabla de tipos, ya que el es débil contra los ataques de tipo bicho, siniestro y fantasma, aunque su habilidad le puede ayudar a resistir este tipo de ataques. Dedede: El también es más frágil como Ultra Necrozma, ya que al añadirle el tipo Dragón el ahora moriría si le tocará otro dragón o un tío de hielo, además que el necesita alimentarse de luz, ya que si no lo hace por mucho tiempo... Rip... Pero aun así, Necrozma es uno de los Legendarios más poderosos del Pokeverso, y una amenaza para la factura de la luz. (Se escucha el rugido de Necrozma) Extra Creditos a AdamGregory04 por la información de Necrozma Intermedio sketch-1567349440733.png Escargoon: ¡Muy bien, los luchadores están listos! Y enviamos los datos en busca de todas las posibilidades. Dedede: ¡Es hora de una Death Battle! DEATH BATTLE! (Ubicación: Death Egg) Podemos ver una gran sala llena de creaciones del Doctor Eggman, en ella podemos ver a dos grandes criaturas atrapadas por unas cadenas de energía, una de las criaturas era una especie de León gigante, y la otra un murciélago gigante, estos eran los Pokemons legendarios de Alola, Solgaleo y Lunala. En esa misma sala podemos ver a un hombre calvo y regordete, con un resaltante bigote y unas gafas azules, este era el Doctor 'ivo' Robotnik, o también conocido como el Dr. Eggman, a su lado se encontraba un Chacal antropomórfico, con una máscara y cabello blanco, este es el anteriormente conocidoo Mercenario Supremo, Infinite. Eggman: ''¿Así que estos bichejos son los famosos "Pokemons" legendarios de la región de Alola? Si es así, usare su poder para crear mi maquina definitiva, ¡Para así conquistar el mundo y acabar con esa alimaña azul!'' Entonces una sirena de alarma empieza a sonar, alertando al Doctor y al chacal. Eggman: ''Infinite, ¡Ve a ver que sucede!'' Infinite: ''De acuerdo Doc.'' Infinite usó el Rubí Fantasma teleportandose a la zona donde había saltado la alarma, en ella se encontraban varios robots luchando contra una criatura, la cual había entrado por en el Death Egg al hacer un agujero en la pared, haciendo también que varias máquinas salieron despedidas por los albores del espacio, esta criatura se desveló como el Pokemon Prisma, Necrozma. El Pokemon rugió furiosamente mientras que el Chacal pensaba para si mismo. Infinite: ''*Pensando* Que es esta cosa, creo que esta aqui por los Pokemons Legendarios, de todas formas me encargaré de el.'' Así, Infinite lanzó una ráfaga de energía roja Necrozma, el cual simplemente extendió la mano absorbiendo la ráfaga y mirando furiosamente al mercenario. (*Se Escucha: Pokémon Black/2/White/2 - Legendary Pokemon (SNES)*) Infinite: ''Me encantará hacerte sufrir...'' FIGHT sketch-1567417746311.png Necrozma empieza con un rayo carga, el cual es fácilmente esquivado por el Chacal, el cual empieza a teleportarse hacia el Pokemon mientras que varios cubos rojos aparecen tras el, Infinite se detiene en el aire a unos metros del Pokémon Prisma, pero los cubos siguieron en dirección hacia Necrozma, el cual se defendió absorbiendo los cubos. Infinite: ''Interesante... parece que se alimenta de luz.'' Infinite alzó el Rubí Fantasma, creando así dos ilusiones, las cuales eran Metal Sonic y Shadow, Metal Sonic empezó usando su V. Maximun Overdrive Attack, lanzándose en embestida contra el Pokemon Prisma solo para ser recibido por una Garra Metal, siendo destruido en el proceso, esto distrayó a Necrozma mientras que la réplica de la forma de vida definitiva se teletransporto detrás de el, pateándolo hacia el Chacal, el cual rápidamente golpeó al Pokemon estrellándolo contra la pared, este se levantó furiosamente y rugió, haciendo aparecer varias rocas alrededor suyo y apuntando al Sonic Edgy. Réplica de Shadow: ''Oh oh...'' Esto era Joya de luz, fue entonces cuando el Pokemon Prisma disparó un poderoso rayo a la réplica, atravesándole y abriéndole un gran agujero en el pecho, sin embargo Infinite usó el Rubí para modificar la gravedad de la habitación, sin embargo esto solo afectó a las maquinas de lugar ya que Necrozma se vio infectado, este entonces uso su movimiento de gravedad, contrarrestando las leyes de la física y haciendo que el Mercenario Supremo y los demás objetos del lugar se estrellarán contra el suelo. Infinite: ''¿¡Tambien puede controlar la gravedad?!'' Infinite hizo aparecer su antigua espada roja en su mano mientras que las garras de Necrozma se iluminaron al usar Garra Metal, y ambos violentamente chocaron en un combate de "espadas", el Chacal se retiró unos pocos metros para atacar al Pokemon con un ataque de energía, este absorbió el ataque pero no pudo protegerse del segundo ataque del mercenario, el cual apuñaló a Necrozma en el pecho, este soltó un rugido de dolor mientras que Infinite disfrutaba con su dolor, el Pokemon Prisma empezó a iluminarse. Infinite: ''¿Que?'' La energía del Death Egg empezó a agotarse, y era porque Necrozma empezó a absorbe toda la luz de la fortaleza espacial, haciendo que el reactor se apagase y este empezará a perder toda su potencia. Mr. Roboto 1?: ''Doctor, la energía del Death Egg está a niveles críticos, vamos a estrellarnos contra el planeta.'' Eggman: ''¡Que estará haciendo ese chacal!'' Fue entonces cuando se acabó la energía en la base, la cual empezó a caer hacia la Tierra, justamente hacia la otra fortaleza del Doctor Eggman, la Eggman Empire Fortress. ---- (Ubicación: Eggman Empire Fortress) Vemos que la fortaleza esta en calma, el verdadero Metal Sonic esta haciendo patrulla por la zona cuando esta se vuelve oscura por la sombra de algo, este alzó la mirada al cielo avistando el Death Egg el cual iba a estrellarse en esa misma zona. Metal Sonic: ''Agh... Demonios.'' El erizo metálico no tuvo tiempo de apartarse cuando toda la base se le cayó encima, creando una explosión masiva y destruyendo parte de la Eggman Empire Fortress, el Doctor salió de entre los escombros, sacó un mando con un radar, se podía ver como un Pokemon permanecía atrapado, pero el otro había desaparecido. La cámara enfoca como Infinite sale de entre los escombros sin ningún rasguño, este miró a varios lados, pensando que el ya se habría encargado de su enemigo. Infinite: ''Que pena, no pude disfrutar mucho de su sufrimiento.'' Pero entonces escuchó un gran estruendo detrás suyo, y es que un Ultraumbral se abrió detrás suyo del cual salió una figura con forma de murciélago, era el Pokémon Legendario Lunala, solo que este lucía diferente, ya que portaba una armadura con luces, este era Necrozma, pero en su forma Alas del Alba, el chacal miró sorprendido a la nueva forma de su oponente y se dio cuenta de que la pelea no había hecho mas que empezar. thumb|center|450px El Pokemon se elevó para lanzar un Psicocorte al Mercenario Supremo, el cual se teletransportó detrás de Necrozma pateandolo contra el piso, Infinite usó el Rubí Fantasma creando así cientos de misiles y dirigiendolos hacia el Pokemon Prisma, el cual al ver lo que se le viene encima empieza cargar energía para usar su ataque especial, Laser Prisma, lanzando una gran ráfaga de laseres destruyendo a todos los misiles y creando una masiva cortina de humo. Cuando el humo se disipó podemos ver como el Mercenario Supremo sostiene un sol en miniatura en su mano, el cual va creciendo poco a poco hasta acerse del tamaño de toda la fortaleza, Necrozma aterrorizado observa esto, pero entonces el se eleva unos metros,un ojo se abre en su frente, y entonces sus alas se juntan formando un circulo semejante a la luna llena, y entonces varias líneas de energía se juntaron creando una onda de energía, este ataque era Rayo Umbrío, el cual fue disparado hacia el sol en miniatura, Infinite lanzó esta ilusión hacia el rayo, ambos ataques colisionaron, en vez de crear una cortina de humo, los ataques crearon una gran onda expansiva, mandando a ambos a estrellarse contra el piso. El chacal se levantó de entre los escombros, confuso y desorientado, entonces el agarró un comunicador mientras una sombra aparecía detrás de el lentamente. Infinite: ''¿Si, Doc...?'' Eggman: ''Infinite... No quiero alarmarte... pero ambos Pokemons Legendarios han desaparecido...'' Infinite se dio la vuelta para observar como el otro Pokémon Legendario, Solgaleo, habia sido absorbido por su oponente, el cual ahora estaba en su forma de Melena Crepuscular, este se elevó unos metros en el aire, haciendo aparecer un sol en miniatura y propulsandose por la luz solar, este movimiento era Meteoimpacto, el cual iba a grandes velocidades hacia el Mercenario Supremo. Infinite: ''Imposible... No... NOOOOOOOOOOOO... *Saca el Rubí Fantasma*'' Infinite salió varios metros disparados hacia atrás al usar el Rubí para crear un masivo agujero negro, el Null Space, al cual Necrozma entra accidentalmente de cabeza, siendo absorbido junto a algunos escombros del campo de batalla, el Chacal levita victorioso. Infinite: ''No mueras tan deprisa... ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!'' ---- (*Se escucha: Null Space - Sonic Forces [OST]*) (Ubicación: Null Space) El Pokemon se despertó en un lugar extraño, todo lo que orbitaba a su alrededor eran cubos flotantes, se respiraba una paz increíble... pero el Pokemon Prisma no deseaba esa paz, este entonces se dispuso a correr a máxima velocidad, pero no encontraba una salida... (*Se escucha: Sonic 3 & Knuckles - Final Boss (Extended Theme Song)*) Podemos presenciar como Necrozma empieza a brillar, cambiando de forma a una especie de dragon con cuatro brazos dorados y grandes alas, esta era la forma final del Pokemon Prisma, Ultra Necrozma, este estonces empezó a moverse a máxima velocidad, pero esta vez abriendo un Ultraumbral, teletransportandose fuera del Vacío. ... La cámara enfoca como Infinite levita riendose, pero para su desgracia un Ultraumbral apareció delante suyo, sorprendido al ver que una criatura parecida a un dragón dorado se habia teleportado delante suyo, dandose cuenta de que este era su oponente... pero ahora más poderoso, entonces un aura roja rodeó al Chacal. Infinite: ¡Me has hecho enfadar, maldita escoria... MUERE! Entonces no cientos, miles de cubos rojos de energía rodearon al Mercenario Supremo, este juntó los brazos lanzando todos los cubos contra el Pokemon Prisma, el cual se defendió usando Pulso Dragón, destruyendo a todos los cubos y creando una cortinilla de humo, el Pokemon se acercó a esta solo para ser tacleado por un descomunal Infinite, Necrozma furiosamente usó enfado, intentando golpear al Chacal, pero este se deconstruyó en muchos cubos evitando el ataque y reapareciendo encima del Pokemon y pateandolo hacial suelo, creando un enorme cráter. Infinite creó dos ilusiones de Chaos y Zavok, los cuales se lanzaron contra Ultra Necrozma, el cual sin nisiquiera mover un músculo usó confusión en Chaos, desestabilizandolo y transformandolo en un simple charco de agua, Zavok intento golpear al Pokemon, partiendolo en dos de un Tajo Umbrío, este voló hacia el Mercenario Supremo, el cual se preparó para usar el Rubí de nuevo. Infinite: Esto se acaba aqu-'' Y sin poder reaccionar, Ultra Necrozma empezó a absorber la luz del Rubí Fantasma. '''Infinite:' ¿¡QUE?!... ¡¡IMPOSIBLE!! El Rubí empezó a perder energía hasta el punto en el que este ya dejó de funcionar, Necrozma había absorbido toda su energía, Infinite cayó al suelo al no poder levitar otra vez. Infinite: No... NO... ¡¡¡NO!!!' Fue entonces cuando el Pokemon Prisma usó su movimiento final... Light That Burns the Sky... Empezando a cargar la energía del Rubí Fantasma creando una enorme esfera de energía, lanzandosela al Chacal, el cual acabó desistegrandose lentamente, miemtras que sus ultimas palabras fueron "¡NOOOO!"... Despues de que se desvaneciera el ataque el Pokemon descendió del cielo y rugiendo victoriosamente. thumb|center|450px KO! Se ve como los restos de la máscara de Infinite se desvancen con el viento. ---- Ultra Necrozma se teleporta con un Ultraumbal lejos de allí Conclusión (*Se Escucha: Victory Theme - Pokémon Ultra Sun & Moon) Dedede: ¡Ouch, menuda quemadura! Escargoon: Mientras que Infinite estaba mejor experimenrado en combate, era más inteligente y posiblemente era más fuerte físicamente, Necrozma lo superaba en todos los demás aspectos. Dedede: Empezando en Potencia de Ataque, Infinite ha demostrado ser superior a Sonic y a los demás personajes en base por la hazaña de la estalagmita, Necrozma puede compararse a los Pokemons Legendarios de Alola, los cuales tienen scaling Planetario con Xerneas e Yveltal no se porque, lo cual le daría una abismal ventaja al Pokemon, eso sin contar con que Ultra Necrozma alumbró todo el Ultraespacio. Escargoon: Eso tambien se aplica a su Durabilidad, en cuanto a velocidad, Infinite es superior a Sonic en base, el cual debería ser como mínimo Masivamente Hipersónico, incluso más rápido que la luz si nos basamos en una guía oficial sacada de contexto y un dialogo con Omega no tan bien traducido, pero Necrozma es tán rápido como los Ultraentes, los cuales pueden moverse a 1.432 - 3.545 Años Luz, lo cual seria muy superior al Chacal. Dedede: Incluso con todo su letal arsenal, Infinite no tenía nada que hacer contra la mayor versatilidad de Necrozma y sus mayores poderes. Escargoon: La mayoría de ataques de energía de Infinite podían ser contrarrestados por la habilidad de absorber luz de Necrozma, el Null Space podría ser contrarrestado por los Ultraumbrales y Necrozma podría simplemente absorber el Rubí Fantasma, al final Infinite no pudo con la mayor Potencia de Ataque, Velocidad, Durabilidad, Versatilidad y HAX de Necrozma. Dedede: Parece que Infinite fue débil y no brilló lo suficiente. Escargoon: El ganador es '''Necrozma'.'' sketch-1568293175286.png Ventajas y Desventajas '-Infinite (Perdedor):' *+Más experimentado en combate *+Más Inteligente *+''Posiblemente'' más fuerte *-Menor Potencia de Ataque (Ciudad) *-Más Lento *-Menos Durable *-No tan Versatil *-Peor HAX '-Necrozma (Ganador):' *+Mayor Potencia de Ataque (Sistema Solar) *+Más Rápido *+Más Durable *+Más Versatil *+Mejor HAX *-''Posiblemente'' más debil *-Más Tonto *-No tan experimentado en combate Próximamente (*Se Escucha: How You Like Me Now*) La cámara enfoca a un hombre con gafas de sol y la palabra "JOHNNY" tatuada en su pecho. ???: ''¡Atrapado!'' Este hombre es [[Johnny Cage|'Johnny' Cage]]. thumb|center|250px VS ???: ''¡OH DIOS MIO!'' Se ve a un hombre musculoso con una cinta en la cabeza, este es Joseph Joestar. thumb|center|250px ---- thumb|center|500px Música Trivia *Esta es la primera DEATH BATTLE! de EmperorDedede *La idea fue sugerida por Jioto, y me gustó así que la hice :v Bonus thumb|center|335 px|Trailer Hecho por Jioto Categoría:EmperorDedede Categoría:Villano vs Villano Categoría:Pokémon vs Sonic the Hedgehog Categoría:Batalla de Videojuegos Categoría:DEATH BATTLES Fanon Categoría:Animal VS Criatura Categoría:Inicio de Temporada Categoría:DEATH BATTLES Fanon Completadas Categoría:Inicio de Serie